La cresta del amor
by Priss Yoshisuky
Summary: Cuando unos fuertes rumores llegan a oìdos de Yamato a cerca de una linda chica que se le ofrece a cualquier chico en cada oportunidad, le haràn aprender una lecciòn valiosa acerca de la confianza, amor y la amistad...¡¡¡¡POR FIN CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. El cielo llora

La cresta del amor

**_Hola…Aquí ataco de nuevo con otro nuevo fic…¡¡Que emoción!...Bueno pongo este fic antes que el final de CFC por que me he sentido un poco mal por unos comentarios de personas que conozco y han leído mi historia, digo, no soy una escritora, solo soy una fan que quiere dar conocer historias del Sorato, además de que apenas voy empezando. Je, je, disculpen, no me desquito con ustedes. No se preocupen ya casi acabo el final, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste… La verdad ya tenía pensado que el siguiente fic sería uno de magia…sin embargo una vez regresando a mi casa (mi camión tarda 40 minutos para llegar a mi casa así que tenía que entretenerme en algo ¿no?), comencé a divagar y comencé a construir una historia…a lo mejor no puede parecer muy original, pero la verdad fue un momento de completa inspiración y me llegué a emocionar tanto que decidí hacer esta primero sin importar lo que pase, espero que lo disfruten así como yo disfruté escribiéndola…_**

_**Escritora: Digimon no me pertenece! Es un fiction hecho por una aficionada al Sorato muy loca!...ja, ja, ja. …¬¬**_

Cap.1

La lluvia había caído de repente en el distrito de Odaiba, la gente que antes se hallaba caminando por las calles, ahora corrían para evitar que su ropa quedará empapada y buscaban el gélido refugio que brindaban todas las construcciones de la ciudad, todas las personas huían de la lluvia, todas excepto una chica vestida con el uniforme de la Odaiba High School, aquella chica corría desde mucho antes de que la lluvia comenzara a reclamar su territorio, en cuestión de segundos, su uniforme estaba completamente mojado; las gotas que caían sobre su rostro jugaban sobre sus facciones confundiéndose con las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos carmesí... la lluvia ...había caído tan repentinamente, que parecía que con cada paso que ella daba, parecía que sus problemas se alejaban junto con las gotas que caían de su cuerpo por la velocidad a la que corría, sin embargo, sabía que huir de los problemas no era la solución a ellos, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ahora, estaba asustada, no sabía como actuar, había sido traicionada y se sentía completamente confundida. Siguió corriendo adentrándose en el parque de Odaiba, las lágrimas le borraban la vista y a culpa de eso la chica repentinamente chocó con algo haciéndola caer al piso que estaba lleno de lodo.

-Lo siento- dijo un chico rubio, al parecer la chica no había chocado con algo, sino con alguien. –Fue mi culpa- terminó de decir el muchacho tendiéndole una mano a la chica para ayudarla a reincorporarse, sin embargo, la chica no aceptó su ayuda.

-¡No me toques!- dijo la chica dándole un manotazo a la mano extendida del chico, este la miro sorprendido ante aquella reacción. Inmediatamente después de eso la chica se sentó en posición fetal con su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos y sus rodillas y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

-Lo lamento, no llores, no fue mi intención, ¿acaso te golpe- dijo el chico sumamente nervioso. Sin embargo la muchacha no le respondía y seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Entonces el chico se dio cuenta que la causa del llanto de aquella chica no había sido ocasionada por él. Volteó alrededor buscando algo que tenía antes de chocar con la chica y finalmente encontró su paraguas negro tirado a un lado de donde estaba, se acercó a él, lo tomó y puso su sombrilla sobre la chica para evitar que siguiera mojándose y se sentó de cuclillas frente a ella. La chica al darse cuenta de que la lluvia ya no caía sobre ella alzó la vista, fue entonces que sus miradas chocaron por primera vez, los ojos de él eran de un azul intenso, mientras que los de ella tenían un extraño pero hermoso color rojizo oscuro.

El rostro de la chica a pesar de que estaba lleno de lodo era delicado, sus facciones eran finas y sus ojos a pesar de estar hinchados al parecer de tanto llorar eran únicos y genuinos.

El chico se quedó embelesado por tanta belleza, ella estaba llorando, ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer llorar a un ángel? En cambio la muchacha miraba a los ojos al chico y se dio cuenta que había ternura en ellos, a pesar de ser una completa extraña, el muchacho parecía sinceramente preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraba, otra persona tal vez la hubiera tomado como una loca y la hubiera dejado ahí para que ella siguiera con su dolor, sola, pero no, el no se había movido de ahí. Al contrario se sorprendió cuando el chico sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el lodo de su rostro.

-Ya no llores ¿si?- le rogó el chico-seguramente la persona que te hizo llorar, no merece tus lágrimas-. Ante tal muestra de delicadeza la chica instintivamente se lanzó hacia el chico y comenzó a llorar, a desahogarse, al principio el chico se sorprendió, pero a pesar de la lluvia y el frío, el calor que la chica emanaba era tranquilizadora, la abrazó y dejó que siguiera llorando, no se sabe cuanto tiempo pasó pero la chica había dejado de llorar finalmente, para cuando el chico lo notó, separó a la chica de su abrazó, lo cual su propio cuerpo le reclamó ya que aquel contacto era completamente relajante, y se dio cuento que la chica se había dormido en sus brazos.

Entonces el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Miró el rostro de la chica, se veía tan apacible dormida, ni siquiera el lodo que cubría su rostro opacaba su belleza, intentó despertarla pero la chica había caído en un profundo sueño, finalmente la chica parecía tranquila, debía descansar para que pudiera olvidar por un momento el dolor que sentía. Buscó algún tipo de identificación de la chica, al menos, para saber quien era, en donde vivía, pero nada, ella no llevaba nada consigo, luego de buscar sin éxito alguno, noto que su mano estaba ligeramente aferrada a algo, con la esperanza de que pudiera ser alguna pista para saber quien era esa misteriosa chica abrió cuidadosamente su mano y se encontró con una cadena de plata con un hermoso dije en forma de corazón y lo que parecía un pequeño diamante en una de las esquinas, miró asombrado aquella hermosa joya, por alguna razón pensó que la chica era un ángel caído del cielo y que la mayor prueba de su celestial presencia era aquel collar de plata, rió por su absurda imaginación, era un tonto por ponerse a pensar aquellas tonterías en un momento tan serio como en el que estaba. Pensó que podría hacer y finalmente encontró una solución, tal vez no la mejor, pero por lo menos había que hacer algo.

------------------Fin de capítulo--------------------

Bueno este es el primer capítulo ¿qué les parece? Bueno tengan en cuenta al ser el primero puede dar mucho que desear ¿no? Pero siento que podría ponerse un poco más interesante, solo denle paciencia ¿ok? Por favor no olviden mandarme sus reviews que son muy importantes... Bueno, creo que es todo...

_**Adiós**_

_**xxxPrisschanxxx**_


	2. La cresta del amor

_**Chikage-SP… **Que bueno que la primera impresión de mi fic haya sido buena. La verdad me alegra mucho y me da mucha alegría y emoción que te guste leer lo que escribo. Trataré de no decepcionarte ni a ti ni a los que me siguen al igual que tú. Ustedes son mi mejor estímulo…Gracias._

_**Atori-chan…**Creo que soratos es lo único que se escribir --u je, je,je, no importa me gusta… Ojala y te guste el capítulo… Gracias por tu review._

_**Angel Nemesis… **Bueno, creo que me he enfocado más en lo que serían los alternos ya tengo bien pensado el siguiente fic y te prometo que en ese ambos ya se conocerán ¿ok? Lo que sucede que también me gustan mucho las historias alternas…Gomena…Gracias por tu review…_

_**Quietshade... **Que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, este fic va a ser más corto que el anterior seguramente así que muchas incógnitas surgirán y se descubrirán hasta el final…Gracias por tu review…_

_**Kibun No Tenshi…**Gracias por las cosas bonitas que dijiste de mí, me apena un poco, sin embargo me pone muy feliz…Como lo prometí ya acabé CFC y ahora me dedicaré a este (no vuelvo a poner dos al mismo tiempo, no sabes ni con cual seguirle) También estoy súper full en la escuela, con decirte que todos los días me duermo más tarde de las 12 haciendo tareas y trabajos y me despierto 5:30 ó 7 (con lo que me gusta dormir) de la mañana a clases y salgo a las 6…Me siento súper ñoña estando en la escuela todo el tiempo o en la mesa haciendo tarea, creo que dentro de muy poco necesitaré lentes…buuuu (snif, snif)…_

_**Alexeigirl… **Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, prometo echarle ganas y no abatirme más, un zape si me vuelvo a deprimir por cosas así ¿ok? He cumplido mi promesa y por fin CFC ha terminado. Espero que te haya gustado. Que bueno que también te haya parecido interesante la temática, como le expliqué a Quiteshade este fic es más corto que CFC no le calculo más de 4 capítulos. Así que creo que las incógnitas continuarán al menos hasta más de la mitad de la historia…Gracias por todo y nos "vemos" luego…_

_**SkuAg… **Me alegra que te haya parecido el primer capítulo. Trataré de complacerte y hacer el capítulo más largo…Gracias…_

_**Sorita…**Que bueno que te haya gustado y me alegra que te parezca buena la manera en que escribo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, seré rara pero el Sorato es mi inspiración (si o no Yamato es una buena inspiración -¬- ) y bueno antes de conocer el Sorato me inspiraba en la pareja Ranma-Akane pero los destronaron desde hace mucho tiempo, ja, ja, ja. Gracias por tu review._

_**Escritora: Digimon no me pertenece! Ya que si así fuera sería rica ja! Ja, ja!**_

**La cresta del amor**

Cap.2 La Cresta del Amor

La lluvia por fin había cedido, una pequeña tregua se dio entre el cielo y la tierra, hace apenas unas horas, un chico rubio se había visto en la necesidad de ir de compras para preparar la cena y en lugar de eso, se había topado con una hermosa chica de cabello y ojos rojizos que al parecer había estado llorando, y antes de que pudiera notarlo la chica estaba entre sus brazos sirviéndole él como un paño de lágrimas, normalmente le molestaba que las mujeres lo acosaran a cada momento desde pequeñas niñas, compañeras de clases, superiores, incluso mujeres adultas en carros convertibles lo invitaban a dar una vuelta con él, sin embargo, nada de eso le interesaba y trataba de evitar cualquier contacto con ese tipo de mujeres, pero, en ese momento era diferente, la chica necesitaba urgentemente un refugio y se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo en él, y no le importaba, ya que aquella muchacha había despertado en él ternura, cuando se dio cuenta la chica se había cansado de llorar y su cuerpo le había reclamado las fuerzas perdidas encontrándola dormida entre sus brazos, a lo que pensó que esa chica era la más hermosa de todas.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a su departamento cargando a la chica en su espalda, había sido la única alternativa en la que había pensado para poder darle acopio y cobijo a la chica, quien era un completo misterio para él. Con torpeza buscó las llaves de su departamento y abrió la puerta, prendió la luz y buscó un lugar donde poderla recostarla para que descansara, se dirigió a su cuarto y la recostó sobre su cama. De repente pensó en algo que lo paralizó por completo, la chica estaba completamente mojada y a no ser de que le quitara la ropa ahora, la chica pescaría un grave resfriado, un torbellino de dudas comenzó a inundar su cabeza ¡No podía hacer eso! Miró a la muchacha que aún yacía dormida en su cama como si eso le fuera a dar una pista de que hacer y vio como la ropa mojada se pegaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, no era una chica voluptuosa pero su cuerpo era bien balanceado y delgado, tenía unas caderas bien proporcionadas y su pecho era de tamaño justo mientras se movía lentamente al compás de su respiración, ¡¡No! Aquello había sido la peor cosa que había hecho desde que la encontró, ahora estaba completamente rojo y puso sus manos en su cabeza tratando de sacar todas esas cosas de su mente, no iba a poder hacerlo, no iba a poder quitarle la ropa, pero era necesario o enfermaría gravemente, sin embargo, la chica le evito tanto sufrimiento ya que sin que el rubio se diera cuenta esta comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Al principio no asimilaba la situación, pero conforme pasaron los segundos su mente empezó a despabilarse cada vez más hasta que comenzó a notar que el lugar en el que estaba, la cama donde dormía y la persona a su lado eran completamente desconocidas, fue entonces cuando abrió completamente los ojos y se le quedó mirando al rubio quién al darse cuenta de que la chica había despertado se había quedado completamente paralizado, con las manos aún en la cabeza, su cabello completamente alborotado y su rostro estaba rojo. La chica inmediatamente dio un gran salto de la cama y corrió hacia la esquina del cuarto aferrándose fuertemente a la pared, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo.

-Lo…lo siento no quise asustarte- dijo el chico preocupado y avergonzado por la reacción que había tenido, además, lo menos que quería era asustarle y mucho menos que pensara de que era un pervertido, así que cuidadosamente se acercó a ella.

-No te acerques- ordenó súbitamente la pelirroja y queriendo retroceder más, sin embargo estaba acorralada. Yamato temeroso de asustarla más trató de ser cauteloso y se acercó más lentamente.

-Mira, se que hice mal en traerte, pero entiende, no sabía que hacer, quedaste inconciente y no sabía nada de ti, lo único que se me ocurrió fue traerte a mi casa y esperar a que reaccionaras, no quiero que pienses mal, yo nunca le haría daño a una mujer- se excusó el rubio alzando la mano hacia ella y esperando su respuesta, su mirada era de preocupación, la misma mirada gentil que le había provocado a ella calma y seguridad, no sabía por que, no debía, sin embargo estiró la mano también tomando la de él. Ante una respuesta positiva él chico sonrió complacido.

-Estás completamente mojada- comenzó- creo que debes ir a darte un buen baño de agua caliente o te enfermarás.

-Yo…yo creo que…sería mejor que me fuera- dijo tímidamente la pelirroja y con la mirada triste.

-Nada de eso- negó el rubio- allá afuera está lloviendo más fuerte, creo que debes esperar a que se calme- dijo el chico- Hay dos baños en esta casa, así que deberías tomar mi ejemplo- concluyó entregándole una toalla. Ella no puso más resistencia y se dirigió al baño que el muchacho le había indicado. Cerró la puerta tras de ella. Abrió la llave de agua y permitió que la calidez de la temperatura purificara su cuerpo, pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lágrimas que se perdían en el agua que caía en su rostro, era demasiado dolor, se agachó en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar más. Unos minutos después el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la interrumpió.

-Eh…aquí te dejo algo de ropa para que te cambies- se oyó la voz del chico del otro lado de la puerta y después oyó como los pasos se alejaban de ahí. Nuevamente se incorporó dejando que el agua cayera por su cara y cerró la llave. Salió de la regadera, tomó la toalla y la envolvió en su cuerpo. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió un poco y tímida y cautelosamente miró hacia ambos lados para percatar si había alguna presencia, pero nada, miró hacia abajó y ahí estaba la ropa con una nota encima. La tomó y cerró nuevamente la puerta, puso la ropa en la repisa del baño, tomó la nota y la leyó:

_Te dejo algo de ropa. Una playera mía y un pantalón que es de mi hermano menor, seguro que te queda…_

La chica leyó las primeras líneas y revisó bien la ropa, una blusa blanca de botones, el pantalón como había dicho él era pequeño, casi justo de su estatura, aún así le quedaba un poco grande. Destendió el pantalón y de ahí cayó otro bulto de ropa. Lo recogió, lo extendió y se dio cuenta de que eran unos boxers amarillos. La chica se sonrojó completamente y rápidamente tomó la nota para terminar de leerla y así saber si decía algo al respecto de los boxers. Y en efecto los mencionaba.

_Te dejó unos boxers míos, me da pena, lo siento, sin embargo no te preocupes, eso boxers son nuevos, te los obsequio._

Era todo lo que decía la nota, aún seguía ruborizada, sin embargo al parecer, aquel chico había pensado en todo. Dudó un momento, pero al final decidió aceptar el regalo de aquel extraño, había algo en él que le hacía confiar, sin embargo sabía que confiar era algo muy peligroso y ahora lo sabía por experiencia.

Salió tímidamente del baño y al voltear vio al chico que salía de un pasillo que provenía de los cuartos, iba con una camisa verde y unos pants negros, se secaba el cabello con una toalla pequeña, gotas finas caían de su cabello mojando su cara, ella se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era.

-Parece que aún así, te quedó un poco grande la ropa- dijo el rubio al notar la presencia de la chica. No dijo nada, sólo miraba al suelo tristemente.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí- dijo al final.

-Gustas un poco de té caliente, no es por presumir, pero soy muy bueno haciendo té- dijo el chico orgulloso y guiñando su ojo, la chica se volvió a sonrojar y miró al suelo para que él no lo notara, lo logró. El rubio se había dirigido a la cocina y ella se sentó en el sillón. Recordó el por que había terminado en ese lugar y se entristeció nuevamente, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Toma- el rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos con una taza de té frente a ella.

-Ah gracias- dijo la chica limpiándose rápidamente la cara y tomando la taza –No quisiera causar molestias tus padres no tardarán en llegar-

-Mis padres está divorciados- dijo el chico con una mirada triste –mi mamá y mi hermano menor viven en Hikarigaoka y papá está de viaje-

-Ah, lo lamento- dijo la chica apenada- debe ser horrible que tus padres estén separados-

-Creo que es mejor así- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- no quedaron en malos términos, además de que es mejor que cuando se vean se lleven bien, a que se vean todos los días y se la vivan peleando.

-Supongo- dijo la pelirroja, sostenía la taza de té en sus manos.

-Por cierto, ya te estoy contando toda mi vida y aún no se tu nombre- dijo el chico con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ah-ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa, era cierto, con todo lo que había pasado no se había ni percatado de que ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi- dijo la chica apenada.

-Sora…significa cielo verdad- comentó el chico "incluso su nombre le hacía cercana a los ángeles" pensó con una sonrisa –es un lindo nombre.

-Gracias- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza y sonrojada nuevamente- ¿y tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yamato Ishida- dijo el chico como si estuviera orgulloso. -Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿que te sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas así?- preguntó preocupado Yamato. La chica se quedó seria y llevó instintivamente su mano a su cuello. Sin embargo lo que buscaba ya no estaba ahí. Era cierto se le había caído, ya no recordaba donde había quedado. Yamato notó la inquietud en ella.

-¿Acaso buscas esto?- dijo Yamato sacando un collar del bolsillo de su pants. Ella lo tomó lentamente y lo apretó con su puño y se lo llevó al pecho cerrando los ojos.

-Lo tenías aferrado en tu mano cuando te desmayaste- comentó el chico para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

-Este dije- comenzó a explicar la chica – este dije se llama "La cresta del amor". Ha estado en mi familia por más de 5 generaciones. Mi madre me lo dio al cumplir 15 años. Cuenta la leyenda que es la muestra de amor que se tenía una princesa y un herrero. Hace cientos de años, una princesa se enamoró perdidamente del herrero del reino y este de ella. Pero debido a la diferencia de las clases sociales, los reyes la obligaron a separarse de él casándola con otro. Entonces, el herrero y la princesa desesperados al no poder encontrar la solución, escaparon. Según la leyenda, esa noche, el herrero le había regalado a su princesa un collar de oro blanco forjado por el mismo, hecho de una reliquia que pertenecía a su familia, pero, los guardias del reino no les permitieron escapar, antes de que los atraparan, los amantes le pidieron al cielo poder estar juntos para siempre, entonces el cielo respondiendo a sus súplicas les regaló una estrella y se introdujo en forma de gema en el corazón que había forjado el herrero. Para después, para que sus almas se alojasen en aquella joya permitiéndoles estar juntos para siempre. Para cuando los guardias los encontraron ellos estaban tendidos en el suelo sin vida y sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas entre sí. Dice la leyenda también que nunca pudieron separar los cuerpos sin vida del herrero y de la princesa, y que al final los enterraron vivos como una manera de que había triunfado su amor. Ahora se dice que el que posea esta joya será bendecido por ella y estará destinado a encontrar a su verdadero amor- la chica calló y su mirada se puso triste, sus ojos parecían inundarse de lágrimas, pero las contuvo.

-Es una historia hermosa- dijo Matt con ternura. La chica miraba al piso.

-Son tonterías- dijo la chica repentinamente. Su mirada súbitamente se había vuelto fría.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el rubio sin entender las palabras de la chica.

Sora cerró los ojos como si algo le doliera por dentro –El verdadero amor no existe, es sólo un cuento que les inventan a las mujeres tontas que aún piensan en encontrar a su príncipe azul, para después decepcionarse y sentirse como estúpidas cuando se dan cuenta de que la verdad es otra- Yamato se sintió triste por aquellas palabras tan amargas que salían de sus labios. Ella apretaba los ojos tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas que querían escapar de ellos.

-Sabes, a pesar de que mis padres se encuentren separados, no quiere decir que yo no crea en el verdadero amor, al contrario, pienso que algún día encontraré a la chica indicada y cuando la tenga entre mis brazos nunca la dejaré marcharse- dijo Yamato, sin que él se diera cuenta su mirada no se había despegado de ella en el momento en que lo dijo, la chica se había sonrojado de ello y había huido a su mirada.

-Me dices que te lo regaló tu madre, ¿Acaso tus padres se han divorciado?- continuó el chico. Sora se quedó un momento pensativa y esperó antes de contestar.

-No- dijo mirando al suelo- Mis padres aún después de tanto tiempo, siguen pareciendo una pareja de recién casados. Al igual que mis abuelos.

-Entonces parece ser que sí es cierta la leyenda- dijo Yamato como diciendo una verdad lógica.

-Tal vez será que el verdadero amor no estaba hecho para mí- dijo la chica tristemente.

-Yo creo que la persona que te hizo pensar así- comenzó el muchacho tomando las manos de la chica que aún sujetaba el dije y la miro a los ojos- no merece ni ser considerada como tu verdadero amor, en la vida mucha gente entra y sale de tu camino, algunos son buenos, otros son malos, algunos perecen ser algo y al final te das cuenta que no lo son, pero creo que es parte de la experiencia, creo que es mejor que te hayas dado cuenta ahora y sufrir un poco, que más tarde y que tu dolor se pase a gente que ames. Aún eres muy joven y bonita, el verdadero amor llegará cuando tenga que llegar y se que serás muy feliz- Al escuchar aquellas palabras la chica se había dado cuenta de lo cierto que eran, había cosas que ahora no se podían cambiar, sin embargo habría que intentar llevarlas para bien, de repente se soltó nuevamente a llorar y se arrojó a sus brazos, esté la abrazó con ternura. Quería descargar aquellas últimas lágrimas. La chica se quedó callada después de un rato pero aún abrazada a él.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo el chico temiendo de que ella volviera a quedar inconsciente en sus brazos. Aunque no le molestaría. Sintió que la chica asintió entre sus brazos. Luego se separó lentamente de él.

-Creo que ya debo irme- Dijo la chica tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo- Mis padres deben estás muy preocupados por mí.

El chico asintió levemente -Creo que ya no llueve, te llevo a tu casa.- dijo levantándose del sillón.

-No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi- dijo la chica levantándose y tomando su ropa de la mesa.

-Pero- trató de objetar el chico. Ella lo calló con un dedo en la boca.

-Así es mejor, haz hecho mucho por mí- dijo la chica saliendo del departamento- Prometo regresarte tu ropa y muchas gracias por todo- dijo la chica dándole una débil sonrisa de gratitud que hizo al chico sonrojarse y ver como se alejaba ella de su vida, tan rápido que como había aparecido. "Si ella fuera capaz de sonreír abiertamente, no habría duda de que sería la mujer más hermosa de todas" pensó y cerró la puerta tras él.

-----------------------Fin de capítulo----------------------------

**El rinconcito de Prisschan**

_Este es mi segundo fic y el capítulo 2 de la cresta del amor. Bueno por fín ha terminado CFC y me puedo dedicar de lleno a este fic, saben, escribir 2 fics al mismo tiempo es realmente muy difícil. Gracias a todos los que enviaron el review final a CFC y la verdad me de alegría que el final les haya parecido bueno. También gracias por los reviews del capítulo 1 de esta historia…_

_Me tarde un poco y lo siento por que mi escuela está muy demandante. Casi no duermo y no tengo tiempo para mí. Además de que me hice fan de Full Metal Alchemist y me encanta la pareja Win+ Ed para las que lo conozcan y si no lo conocen se los recomiendo (el Sorato sigue siendo el número 1) Así que me ha dado ganas de escribir un fic de ese anime, pero aún necesito terminar de ver la historia completa, por que no me gusta escribir de un tema si no lo sé al 100_

_No se preocupen que para nada descuidaré al sorato. Y seguiré escribiendo más y más…_

_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que hacen posible que continúe escribiendo. _

**Prisschan**


	3. El club de los corazones rotos

_**Chikage-SP…**Que bueno que te haya gustado, la verdad la parte de la leyenda fue lo que me llevó más tiempo para poder idear mi fic ya que había muchos aspectos que tenían que tomarse en cuenta…no dudo que sus errores tendrá, pero creo que la idea ahí está ¿no?...Conforme a tus preguntas, bueno, el fic no tardará mucho en dar fin, así que te pido un poco de paciencia para que tus preguntas sean resueltas conforme se desenvuelva la historia, yo creo que en este capítulo pueda responderte quizás una o dos preguntas, no podrá respondértelas todas por que así no tendría chiste ¿no?...gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo en verdad lo disfrutes._

_**Atori-chan…**Ja, ja, ja, ahora si me hiciste reír, es cierto que quería darle un tono cómico a la historia con el detalle de los boxers, ja, ja, ja. Y también es cierto que Yama nunca hubiera predicho si se daba el caso de que So-chan hubiera estado en sus días ya que es hombre y no tiene nada de experiencia en esos casos. Creo que si así hubiera sido So-chan le hubiera dicho tímidamente que necesitaba unas toallas o tampones por aquello de la ropa interior, Yamato se sonrojaría y sin embargo iría corriendo a la farmacia más cercana en busca de unas (¿imagínatelo en una farmacia pidiendo unas toallas femeninas? O peor aún unos tampones, Ja, ja, ja) Sería una situación muy incómoda para ambos, sin embargo muy graciosa. Lo bueno es que le ahorre al pobre de Yama-kun todo ese trabajo y So-chan no estaba en sus días. En fin mejor que siga el capitulo. Gracias por tu review…Disfrútalo…_

_**Angel Nemesis...**Me alegra que te haya parecido lo de la leyenda ya que fue una de las partes más difíciles de ese capítulo. La leyenda fue inventada desde "cero" y tenía que concordar con la historia... Por otro lado te pido ser paciente...te puedo adelantar que Tai comienza participar en la historia a partir de este capítulo._

_**kibun No Tenshi...**Te confieso que si me espanté al principio, puesto que tardaron mucho en llegar los reviews... temí que el capítulo no había sido bueno...Miedo que se disipó cuando llegaron sus reviews con críticas positivas...que bueno...me alegro y no espero estar aburriéndoles...Muchas incógnitas en la historia se revelaran a su tiempo, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia...muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo...bye..._

_**Alexeigirl...**Primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review...La verdad acerca de lo que le pasó a Sora no es algo tan fácil como una simple desilusión amorosa, me temo que es algo mucho más grave que eso...sin embargo no deseo arruinarte la sospresa...muy pronto sa incógnita se aclarará...Muchas gracias por todo y espero que este capítulo de verdad te guste._

_**Lizirien...Kateri...**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y que bueno que les hayan gustado._

_**Sora Ishida...**Me alegra que pienses así de mi historia, espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capítulo...Gracias por tu review_

**La cresta del amor**

Cap.3 El club de los corazones rotos

-¡Uhm! Que buen día hace hoy- decía un chico rubio estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo y respirando profundamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela, además de que era demasiada notoria la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-Tal perece que lo que te sucedió el ayer te ha puesto de muy buen humor últimamente- decía un chico que caminaba al lado de él, era casi de su misma estatura, tenía unos ojos cafés chocolate que hacía juego al color de su cabello que lucía todo alborotado. -¿Me pregunto que habrá tenido esa chica para que te haya llamado la atención de esa manera?- continuaba el chico en tono juguetón.

-¿Qué te puedo decir Tai?- decía el rubio caminando con sus manos en su cuello y mirando hacia el cielo. Taichi Yagami era el mejor amigo de Matt desde la primaria y una estrella de soccer.

-¿Cómo era ella?- preguntó el chico curioso.

-Era hermosa Tai, tenía cabello pelirrojo, atlética y los ojos rubí más extraños y más hermosos que he visto sobre la faz de la tierra- dijo Matt sonriendo para sí, lógicamente el chico había estado esperando a que su amigo preguntara eso –además de que era súper tierna, sentía una extraña necesidad de estar cerca de ella y protegerla.-

-Vaya- dijo Taichi emitiendo un pequeño silbido –Yo creí que después de lo que te sucedió con Katoko te volverías inseguro de tus sentimientos hacia otra chica.- El rostro de Yamato se puso momentáneamente serio ante este último comentario mientras que su mente comenzaba a vagar en sus recuerdos…

------------RECUERDO---------------

-Yamato, me gustas- era la confesión de una hermosa chica de cabello negro largo y ojos azul claro de nombre Katoko Mishima, su mirada estaba baja y su cara completamente roja. El rubio se sentía apenado y confundido ya que no sentía atracción alguna por la chica, sin embargo no quería lastimar sus sentimientos.

-Katoko eres una chica muy hermosa y me siento halagado de lo que sientes por mí, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos- dijo el chico apenado.

-¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Es que acaso amas a alguien!- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No- respondió secamente el chico.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Sal conmigo un tiempo y si para cuando acabe el semestre aún no sientes nada por mí, entonces me resignaré- decía la chica desesperada y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, sujetaba la mano de Yamato en manera de súplica. Él estuvo callado un momento.

-Está bien- concluyó el chico con los ojos cerrados para sorpresa y fascinación de aquella chica que felizmente lo abrazó.

------------FIN DE RECUERDO---------------

------------RECUERDO---------------

El sonido de una cachetada resonó a lo largo de todo el parque, las aves que se encontraban plácidamente comiendo emprendieron el vuelo asustadas. El rostro de un chico ligeramente volteado, su mejilla roja. Lágrimas fluyendo de los ojos de una chica agarrando su mano adolorida debido al fuerte golpe que acababa de propinar.

-¡Eres un idiota Yamato!- decía la chica al borde del llanto. -¡Pensé que en verdad algo había nacido entre nosotros! ¡Como puedes ser capaz de decirme que aún no sientes nada por mí después de tanto tiempo! ¡Creí que la manera tan amable por la que actuabas conmigo era por algo más especial, me ilusionaba que tus sentimientos hubieran cambiado un poco!- Yamato permanecía inmóvil, en la misma posición en la que había quedado después de el golpe que había recibido.

-¡Y así como si nada vienes a decirme tan tranquilamente que todo esto acabó! ¡ERES UNA PERSONA FRÍA YAMATO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡NUNCA SERÁS CAPAZ DE AMAR A ALGUIEN EN TU VIDA!- concluyó la chica sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia.

-Quizás tengas razón- dijo Yamato con una mirada triste y sombría. La chica al oír eso salió corriendo de ahí para no volver jamás.

------------FIN DE RECUERDO---------------

-Vamos Matt, ya olvídate de eso, lo bueno es que ahora las cosas son diferentes, no pongas esa cara larga- la voz de Taichi había sacado al rubio de sus pensamientos, Tai estaba muy preocupado por el repentino silencio del Yamato. Este simplemente asintió aun pensativo, lo que obligó a Tai cambiar a un tema más agradable.

-Y dime ¿Cómo piensas volver a verla?- dijo Taichi animado.

-¿Eh? ¿A quién?- preguntó Yamato todavía sin comprender la pregunta.

-¿Cómo que a quien?- dijo el chico cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño –pues me refiero a la pelirroja de ojitos color rubí- dijo Taichi enfatizando lo último juntando sus manos y poniendo ojitos bellos a la vez que lanzaba besos en manera de burla, cosa que a Yamato no le hizo gracia y mostró su antipatía con una mirada asesina.

-Pues la verdad no se- dijo el chico respondiendo a la pregunta y parecía un poco desilusionado –lo único que averigüé de ella fue su nombre- dijo el chico con una cara de confusión y rascándose la cabeza por ello, también estaba sonrojado por haber sido un idiota y no haberse puesto a pensar a cerca de cómo podría volver a verla.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Taichi esperando más.

-Y bien ¿qué?- dijo Yamato sin comprender aún.

-¿Cómo se llama ella? ¿O qué? ¿Acaso no piensas decírmelo?-dijo el chico de cabello alborotado comenzándose a impacientar y cruzó los brazos con gesto de indignación.

-Su nombre es Sora Takenouchi- dijo Yamato con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

-¿Sora Takenouchi?- se preguntó Taichi en voz alta, el rostro del chico parecía haber tenido alguna reacción.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso la conoces?- preguntó Matt esperanzado ya que le pareció que su amigo había reconocido el nombre.

-No, es sólo que se me hace muy familiar- respondió Taichi muy pensativo aún.

-Taichi, por favor, si sabes algo de ella dímelo- dijo Matt suplicante.

-No te prometo nada, pero si averiguo algo te lo digo-

-Está bien-

----- -------- -------- ------- -------- --------

La campana había concluido otro día de clases, de entre la enorme cantidad de alumnos que salían presurosos de sus aulas de clases sobresalía un chico que esquivaba hábilmente cada uno de los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Privada para Hombres de Odaiba, incluso no le importaba las reprimendas de un profesor que lo amonestaba por correr por los pasillos.

-¡Yamato Ishida! ¡No corra por los pasillos!- decía el profesor colérico.

Yamato continuó corriendo hasta llegar a el parque de Odaiba en donde tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrar a aquella extraña chica con cara de ángel, tal vez podría volver a verla en el mismo lugar en el que la conoció, pero no encontró nada ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, así pasaron los días hasta que se cumplió una semana desde aquel accidente en que se topó con aquella chica de nombre Sora Takenouchi. Sus esperanzas de volver a verla se redujeron y con ellas las posibilidades de encontrarla.

Aquel día Yamato ya no corrió después de haber tocado el timbre de su escuela y con pesadumbre caminaba a través de aquel parque ya que era el camino más corto para poder llegar a su casa. Cruzó un puente que cruzaba de lado a lado un pequeño riachuelo que hacia juego con la naturaleza que tenía ese parque en especial, no importaba lo que pensaran los demás, para Yamato ese era el lugar más hermoso de toda Odaiba. Desanimado se recargó sobre el barandal de piedra del puente y miró desanimado hacia el, era extraño ya que nunca le había interesado mirar hacia el río, pero al parecer se sentía tan terriblemente deprimido que pensó que al mirar un rato el tranquilo caudal de aquel riachuelo lo ayudaría a relajarse un poco y despejar su mente. De repente un destello que provenía de una parte del lago llamó su atención, al parecer, había algo en ese riachuelo, talvez una moneda u otra cosa que reflejaba los destellos del Sol con su superficie. Intrigado por averiguar que podría ser esa cosa se dirigió hacia el riachuelo y no importándole mojar su pantalón y sus zapatos, se metió al no profundo caudal sin pensar e introdujo su mano hacia donde el reflejo destellaba constantemente. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando abrió su mano y reconoció aquel objeto al instante, un dije de un corazón de oro blanco con un diamante incrustado en una de las esquinas y con una cadena de plata para ayudar a sostener dicho dije sobre el cuello de su portador.

-¡Pero si es "La cresta del amor"!- dijo Yamato sorprendido sosteniendo aquella valiosa joya por la cadena, era increíble que aún estuviera completa la joya –Pero ¿por qué?

-¡Oye, tú, muchacho! ¿Tienes algún problema?- gritó un señor que pasaba por ahí, era normal ya que era demasiada peculiar la escena de un rubio parado como tonto a la mitad del riachuelo y con su uniforme empapado de la parte inferior. Aquella tal vez oportuna interrupción sacó a Yamato de sus pensamientos por un momento, se sonrojó debido a que estaba bien enterado de lo ridículo que se veía.

-Ah, no, lamento, pasa nada- dijo el muchacho quien con movimientos torpes (ya que tropezó un par de veces y provocó que estuviera a punto de caerse sobre el riachuelo) salió presurosamente de ahí.

Una vez pasado ese pequeño incidente siguió su camino a un paso mas lento, levantó su puño y miró nuevamente aquella preciada joya como si esperara que le dijera que había sucedido.

-"¿Será posible que exista otra "Cresta del amor?"- se preguntó el rubio mientras miraba nuevamente la joya- "Tal vez sea una imitación y estoy haciendo demasiado escándalo"- el chico miró con incredulidad y mordió la joya para probar su autenticidad como si de una moneda se tratase, sin embargo además de haberse lastimado los dientes "la cresta del amor" seguía intacta probando así su autenticidad.

-"No creo que exista otra joya como esta, si la leyenda es cierta, esta joya debería ser única, pero si es así, ¿donde está su portadora? ¿Dónde está Sora? ¿Por qué se deshizo de la joya?...que tonto soy, yo pensando en leyendas"- pensó el chico sujetando fuertemente "La cresta del amor" y luego alzó la mirada que como si algo lo obligara hacerlo y fue entonces cuando algo pasó, ahí estaba ella sentada sobre unos columpios, su mirada era triste como aquella vez en que la conoció, miraba fijamente al piso y se columpiaba débilmente.

Yamato se quedó contemplándola, no sabía en realidad si lo que veía era real o un producto de su imaginación. Se acercó con lentitud y en silencio temiendo que lo que estuviera viendo pudiera desaparecer, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella, aún seguía ahí meciéndose lentamente y con temor apenas se pudieron hacer audibles sus palabras.

-¿So-Sora?-

La chica al oír pronunciar su nombre volteó su rostro lentamente para así ver con sus propios ojos si lo que oía no era producto de su imaginación. Y no lo era. Él estaba ahí, detrás de ella con la misma mirada de preocupación como la primera vez que lo conoció.

-Yamato-san- el volver a oír su voz fue como una dulce melodía para él, toda la tensión y desasosiego que sentía hace apenas unos minutos desaparecieron de repente. Volvía a ser el mismo.

-Lamento no haber ido a regresar tus cosas, cuando salí de tu departamento y subí a un taxi estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida y cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a casa, no supe cómo regresar para devolverte tus cosas- fue lo primero que dijo la chica.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Yamato que apenas podía articular palabras ya que estaba muy nervioso. Se había sentado en el columpio del lado. –Aunque la verdad si me había preocupado un poco, quería saber como te encontrabas después de lo de la semana pasada- continuó el muchacho, pero al terminar la frase ella puso una cara muy triste, por lo que el chico supuso que las cosas no habían mejorado para nada.

-Ah, disculpa, no quise incomodarte- agregó rápidamente el chico. A lo que Sora le respondió con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

-Toda esta semana he estado viniendo seguido a este parque con la esperanza de volver a verte- dijo la chica mirando al piso, además de que esta frase le causó a Yamato que su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo- de no haber sido por ti, seguramente hubiera seguido llorando todo el tiempo, sin embargo, el que tú me hubieras apoyado, aún siendo una completa desconocida para ti, me dio las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante, así que tenía que darte las gracias-

-Ah no, no tienes nada de que agradecerme, en serio- dijo Yamato muy nervioso. –Entonces no se ha arreglado nada de tu problema.- La chica volvió a cambiar su rostro por una expresión de tristeza y llevó instintivamente su mano hacia su cuello donde debería encontrar algo que obviamente ya no se encontraba ahí. Yamato lo notó y su expresión se volvió seria sabiendo que significaba aquel ademán.

-Me he resignado- comenzó a explicar la chica –Es inútil, el amor no está hecho para mí. Por eso decidí deshacerme de "La cresta del amor", si la leyenda es cierta, no creo que sea necesario que se siga malgastando conmigo si otra persona puede ser feliz con la ayuda de esa joya- la mirada nostálgica de la chica se enfocaba hacia el piso.

-Tonta- la voz de Yamato apenas audible se hizo presente ante lo minutos de silencio que se presentaron después de aquel último comentario.

-¿eh?-

-Uno no puede decidir si algo como el amor es o no es para uno. El hecho de haber cometido un error no significa que es el fin de las cosas-

Sora permanecía en silencio y su mirada era sombría.

-Además- agregó el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba detrás de la chica- si el amor no fuera para ti, entonces no entiendo como es que este aún no quiere abandonarte- terminó mientras colocaba nuevamente "la cresta del amor" sobre su delgado cuello, para asombro de la chica.

-¿Co-como es que la encontraste?- preguntaba Sora atónita mientras se colocaba la mano sobre la joya que nuevamente se colocaba sobre su cuello.

-Puedo decirte que la joya me atrajo hacia ella y hacia ti, ya que nunca acostumbró a descansar cerca del río y mucho menos a mojar mi uniforme para agarrar algo que no se ni qué es- al decir esto mostró sus pantalones que aún permanecían mojados- lo que por cierto me hizo tomar un camino que sólo uso cuando voy a comprar las cosas que necesito para la cena-

-No, no puede ser- dijo la chica asombrada por aquel testimonio.

-Lo sé, esto es muy extraño, hasta da miedo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa juguetona y por demás sexy que provocó el sonrojo de la chica quien inmediatamente miró al piso para disimular su expresión.

-Lo, lamento te incomodé- dijo Yamato preocupado al malinterpretar la acción de la chica. Pero debido a que se movió rápido para poder mirarla a la cara se resbaló ya que sus zapatos estaban mojados y resbalaron con el pasto enlodado por la temporada de lluvias que había estado sobre aquel distrito, cayendo de espaldas al piso. La chica asustada se levantó del columpio su se arrodillo al lado de él preocupada.

-¡Yamato! ¡¿Te encuentras bien!-

-Si claro, el pasto amortiguó mi caída- dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mfh, mfh- era el sonido que apenas podía emitir la chica su mirada había desaparecido de la vista de Yamato

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yamato preocupado.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- La chica no había resistido más y sus risitas ahogadas se transformaron en melodiosas carcajadas ya que el cabello y rostro de Yamato estaban llenos de pasto y lodo dándole una expresión muy graciosa. Como Yamato se lo había imaginado antes, era la primera vez que la veía reír de verdad, ella era hermosa. Pronto su risa se detuvo repentinamente ya que la chica se vio rodeada por unos fuertes y varoniles brazos.

-Ya-Yamato- dijo Sora atónita y completamente roja. El abrazo permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Yamato habló.

-Sora, discúlpame, te mentí-

-¿De que estás hablando?- dijo la chica asustada por aquel repentino comentario.

-Cuando te conocí te dije que si encontraba a la mujer de mis sueños y la tuviera entre mis brazos jamás la dejaría ir, y la tuve, y aún así la deje ir a tal grado que casi la pierdo para siempre, pero eso no volverá a pasar- terminó el chico apretándola más contra sí.

Sora comenzó a llorar discretamente, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él y correspondió a su abrazo ya que ella también sentía lo mismo que él. Así ambos arrodillados sobre el pasto declararon su amor sin palabras, ya que sólo en esa ocasión estarían de más.

-¡Uhm! Que buen día hace hoy- decía Yamato estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo y respirando profundamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela.

-Aja- decía Taichi pensativo, rara vez Yamato veía a Tai muy serio y cuando eso pasaba era por que algo en realidad le preocupaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Tai?- preguntó el rubio consternado. Tai no respondió, sólo frunció el entrecejo.

-Yamato, estas comenzando a salir con esa chica ¿verdad? la tal Sora- la voz de Taichi era realmente seria ya no bromeaba como la última vez.

-Si, llevamos una semana saliendo juntos ¿qué hay con eso?- dijo Yamato no pudiendo adivinar los pensamientos de su mejor amigo.

-Creo que esa chica no te conviene- dijo Taichi tajantemente.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Yamato sin comprender a que se refería con eso.

-Yo se lo que te digo amigo, aléjate de ella- dijo Taichi sonando muy serio. Pero Yamato no permitió que Taichi siguiera con ese comentario tan molesto y se abalanzó sobre el tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa y colocándolo sobre la pared.

-Ya estoy arto de enigmas Taichi, desde que te mencioné su nombre no has dejado de comportarte extraño, dime ¿qué es lo que sucede con ella? ¿qué tiene que ver contigo?-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa chica, Matt eres mi mejor amigo y lo que más me importa es que seas feliz, pero esa chica, Sora Takenouchi, no creo que sea la persona más indicada para ti- dijo Taichi evadiendo la mirada de Yamato.

-¿A que demonios te refieres con que ella no es la más indicada? ¿qué quieres decir?- la voz de Yamato era más desesperada, sin embargo había soltado a Taichi quien se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa.

-No soy quien para hablar mal de una persona, lo único que te puedo decir es que he oído terribles rumores acerca de ella que no son para nada buenos-

-¿Rumores? ¿Qué clase de rumores?- preguntó Yamato muy consternado ante lo apenas escuchado.

-Será mejor que no lo sepas, sólo déjalo así, ya no la veas más o saldrás lastimado- fue lo único que dijo Taichi y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-¡Maldito seas Taichi!- gritó Yamato frustrado, el grito hizo que Taichi se diera la vuelta sólo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara. El golpe hizo que el chico de cabello alborotado cayera de espaldas mientras que Yamato salió corriendo fuera del edificio.

-"Demonios ¿Qué habrá querido decir ese idiota con todo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que por fin estoy tan feliz?"- la cabeza de Yamato estaba repleta de preguntas por aquellos comentarios de Taichi, el rubio estaba acostado en los campos de la escuela, un lugar tranquilo donde se puede descansar ya que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba oculto por unos arbustos por lo que se podía estar a gusto o incluso tomar una siesta sin que te llegue a molestar algún profesor.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿en serio? Oye eso es genial- la voz de un desconocido se oyó por detrás de los arbustos sacando a Yamato de sus pensamientos, al parecer un par de alumnos se habían parado delante de estos para platicar un poco, pero hablaban tan fuerte que Yamato no pudo evitar oír lo que decían.

-Si es cierto, dicen que esta chica se vende por una cantidad muy baja de dinero ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que la chica es sumamente hermosa Espera, tenga una foto de ella-

-Wow, tienes razón es muy hermosa- Yamato comenzó a tener mucha curiosidad de ver esa foto así que se levantó de donde estaba y se asomó discretamente y pudo ver a los muchachos a espaladas de el y también pudo ver la foto. La imagen le dejó heladas las venas, aquel cabello rojizo, aquellos ojos rubíes, no había duda, era Sora. En cuestión de segundos toda la sangre de sus venas comenzó a hervir y se abalanzó sobre los chicos, dos golpes bastaron para que ambos estuvieran en el piso y la foto en su poder la cual apretó fuertemente en sus manos.

-¡Díganme! ¡¿dónde oyeron eso! ¡Respondan!- gritó el rubio colérico.

-Es sólo un rumor que se ha estado esparciendo por la escuela- dijo uno de los chicos completamente aterrado.

-Mentira- gritó el chico rubio.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí! ¡Este tipo está loco!- dijo uno de los muchachos poniéndose de pie y corrió, no mucho después corrió el segundo tras de él.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Que significa esto! ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Entonces has estado saliendo con él desde entonces?- preguntó una chica de cabello rosado a su mejor amiga.

-Si- dijo tímidamente la pelirroja que era nada menos que Sora quien estaba completamente roja.

-¿Pero por que no me habías contado nada hasta ahora?-

-Bueno por todo lo que ha pasado no he podido decírtelo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Veo que eso te ha animado a seguir adelante y eso me alegra amiga- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Mimí-

-Pero ese chico, ¿Ishida?- Sora asintió- ¿ya sabe exactamente lo que está pasando?- La mirada de la pelirroja se entristeció y negó con la cabeza.

-Amiga, tienes que decírselo-

-Lo sé, hoy se lo pienso decir, Yamato me invitó a salir más tarde después de las clases. Pero, no se Mimí, tengo mucho miedo ¿no se que haría si me rechazara cuando se entere?- la mirada de la pelirroja era temerosa.

-Ánimo amiga, todo saldrá bien, por como me has contado que es tu príncipe azul, estoy segura que nada saldrá mal- dijo la pelirosada a Sora guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

El clima era frío, no muy raro ya que anunciaba la llegada pronta del invierno. Una chica pelirroja corría presurosa sobre las calles, pequeñas bocanadas de aire salía de su boca prueba misma del frío que hacia. La chica iba vestida con un impermeable azul y una bufanda rosa sobre su ropa. Llegó a lo que era la entrada de un parque donde desde hace una semana se había encontrado con el chico del que estaba enamorada, dobló la esquina y llegó hacia un pequeño pabellón de columpios donde un chico rubio con una gabardina negra esperaba parado, al verlo la chica sonrió.

-Yamato- lo llamó y el chico volteó lentamente –Lo lamento, ¿te hice esperar mucho? – preguntó la chica algo agitada.

-No, acabo de llegar- respondió Matt, sin embargo su voz y su mirada eran más fríos que el clima en el que se encontraban. La chica se sorprendió, no conocía esa voz ni esa mirada.

-Ah ¿sucede algo?- preguntó la chica con miedo.

-No, nada- dijo Yamato evadiendo su mirada. Sora comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

-Ah, tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo la chica cambiado de tema con la esperanza que de solo fuera un cambio temporal.

-Si- dijo simplemente el rubio. Sora comenzó a caminar por delante, comenzó a temer lo que más esperaba y sintió un apretón en el corazón, sin embargo él permanecía en silencio. Llegaron a un edificio y Sora comenzó a sacar un tipo de llaves para abrir la puerta, cuando lo logró se introdujo e invitó a Yamato a hacer lo mismo, este sin decir nada obedeció.

-Tal vez haga un poco de frío, pero es mucho mejor que estar afuera ¿no?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y comenzó a quitarse su abrigo dejando al descubierto la ropa que se había puesto, una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un suéter amarrillo.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntó Yamato.

-Este es el taller de arte al que asisto casi todas las tardes, el maestro es un buen amigo y me regaló una copia de las llaves ya que acostumbro a venir mucho a este lugar, hace poco hice algo que me gustó mucho y quisiera compartirlo contigo.- dijo Sora que se dirigía hacia un estante, tomó un bulto que estaba cubierto con un manto rojo y se dirigió a Yamato.

-Mira- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y lentamente descubría la pieza.

-¿Qué tan cierto es aquel rumor?- interrumpió Yamato de repente impidiendo que Sora descubriera aquel objeto.

-¿Qué-qué quieres decir?- dijo la chica, su mirada se dilató y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

-Esto- dijo Yamato tirando a los pies de Sora la fotografía que había recuperado de aquellos muchachos. La pelirroja miró la fotografía atónita.

-Unos muchachos en la escuela tenían esta foto tuya- dijo Yamato seriamente.

-Ya veo- respondió la muchacha y depositó el bulto con cuidado sobre un banco al lado del chico.

-¿Es cierto?-

-¿Tú que piensas?- dijo la chica mirando a Yamato seriamente.

-¿Es verdad?- insistió el chico. Sora camino unos pasos delante de Yamato y le dio la espalda se alzó lentamente la falda y se bajó sus panties ante la mirada asombrada de Yamato.

-Anda, puedes hacer lo que quieras, no era eso lo que esperabas oír- dijo la chica.

-No puedo creerlo, creí que eras diferente, pero me doy cuenta que eres la peor de todas, debí haber estado loco para haberme fijado en ti. Eres una ...-pero no dijo más ya que había empujado el bulto que estaba sobre el banco y lo rompió , Sora permanecía inmóvil en su lugar y Yamato salió enfurecido del lugar.

Fue entonces cuando la chica volvió a moverse, se alzó lentamente sus panties y se dirigió hacia el bulto que ahora estaba destruido alzó la franela roja se arrodilló al lado de el y descubrió una estatuilla de arcilla de lo que había sido una réplica perfecta del rostro de Yamato y de lo que ahora sólo quedaba intacto el rostro. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, ahora su dolor era mayor que antes y ahora no iba haber nada que la consolase, siguió llorando abrazada de aquel último vinculo con Yamato. El cielo destelló y comenzó a llorar nuevamente acompañando a la chica en su dolor.

-Ja, ja, ja,-

-Ya imoto-chan, no te rías que no es gracioso- dijo Taichi con una compresa fría sobre su mejilla que ahora estaba toda hinchada dando la graciosa escena de un Taichi cachetón.

-Lo lamento onii-chan, es que te, te ves tan gracioso- dijo Hikari Yagami hermana menor de Taichi.

-Mmm- refunfuñó el chico de cabello alborotado.

-Riiiiiiiiiing- sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¿Quién será a esta hora hermano?- dijo Hikari curiosa.

-Iré a ver- dijo Taichi mientras se levantaba de la cama y le daba a Hikari su compresa. Taichi se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, y lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho. Yamato estaba ahí parado y completamente empapado debido a la lluvia, pero lo que la lluvia no había podido ocultar eran las lágrimas de su rostro. No llevaba la gabardina ya que la había olvidado en el salón de arte.

-¿Matt?- preguntó Taichi sorprendido. El rubio cayó arrodillado y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Tai...Tenías razón- fue lo único que pudo decir. Taichi abrazó fraternalmente a su amigo, impotente por no poder hacer nada más- Maldita sea, esa chica nunca debió haberse cruzado en tu camino-

-------------Fin de capítulo-------------

El rinconcito de Prisschan 

Primero que nada, les pido disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo. En navidad no pude escribir nada debido a que mi novio me prestó el manga completo de Ranma ½ y como antigua pero fiel admiradora de esta serie no pude evitar poder ver la historia completa con el escurridizo final.

Después llegó el nuevo periodo de clases y con ello los trabajos y para rematar ahora trabajo (lloro) así que aprovechando que mañana no tengo clases (pero no significa que no tenga trabajo) me he decidido desvelarme para tener por fin terminado este capítulo. Una vez más mil disculpas a todos los que han seguido esta historia ya que no me parece bien tener esperando a aquellos que esperaban ver pronto la continuación. Trataré de no descuidarlo tanto.

Se que en este capítulo no he despejado muchas de sus dudas pero el siguiente capítulo será el capitulo final y espero poder resolver todas sus dudas finalmente. Muchas gracias por todo.

Hasta la próxima


	4. La verdad

_**¡¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos los que leyeron el capítulo pasado!! Aquí está la respuesta a todos…**_

_**dobermanfire…**La verdad cuando empecé a leer tu review me asusté mucho, pensé que no te había gustado la historia, me alegra y alivia saber que no es así… Sólo lo único que no comprendí es que hasta que capítulo has leído la historia, ya que el review que me enviaste era del capítulo 1… Pero, por lo que pude notar, eres una ferviente admiradora de Tai y no te culpo, además antes de ser una ferviente Sorato, era una gran Taiora. Pero no te preocupes, a mí me cae demasiado bien Tai y creo que será imposible que yo lo ponga de villano en alguna de mis historias, por que creo que no va con él. Bueno aquí lo más importante es que te hayas tomado la molestia de ver mi fic y mandarme un review, muchas gracias por todo. Y espero que mi siguiente historia sea de tu agrado, por lo tanto me despido con esta._

_**kibun No Tenshi…**Muchas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos, y gracias a Dios me está yendo muy bien en las dos cosas (trabajo y estudio) …Acerca de por qué Sora actuó de esa manera… bueno eso creo que lo tendrás que descubrir tu misma ya que no me gustaría adelantarte la historia ya estando tan cerca del final… Te juro que actualicé lo más rápido posible de tanto me permitió la escuela y el trabajo…muchas gracias por todo, me has acompañado hasta el final de esta historia, además de haberme acompañado todo los capítulos de CFC… Como verás, antes de este último capítulo, ya empecé con mi nuevo proyecto "Amores infantiles" el cuál ya he subido el primer y segundo capítulo… Yo creo que nos seguiremos viendo primero Dios… Muchas gracias por tu review… _

_**Alexeigirl…**Me alegra mucho, mucho, mucho en verdad ya que por lo que leí en tu review, has sabido interpretar todo en la manera en la que yo pensaba que sería, déjame decirte que a parte de ser una gran escritora eres una gran lectora y me siento orgullosa de que a alguien como tu haya seguido todas mis historias hasta el final (desde mi intento de primer fic fallido "El regreso de la oscuridad" (el cual pienso recuperar y seguir para cuando acabe "Amores Infantiles"), CFC y ahora La cresta del amor) y además te hayan gustado… Muchas gracias por todo, además de que también me di cuenta de que eres muy observadora ya que tienes razón, esta es una adaptación de Video Girl Len, la verdad esa parte la pensaba descubrir en "El rinconcito de Priss-chan de este capitulo" no lo hice desde el principio por que no quería que se fueran con la finta y trataran de adivinar el final, así ya no es emocionante…Muchas gracias Alexeigirl… Estaré esperando ansiosa tu próximo review con tu sentencia final de esta historia… Gracias…_

_**Chikage-SP…**Tienes razón tarde mucho en actualizar, era lógico que hasta se les haya olvidado que esta historia seguía en proceso ja, ja, ja, lo lamento en serio, trataré de no descuidarlo tanto…Bueno con lo que respecta quería que esta fuera una historia llena de drama, por lo que no todo podía ser color de rosa… Y efectivamente este es el capítulo final, por lo que espero que lo disfrutes… De lo que preguntas si me inspiré en Marmelade Boy para hacer la fallida relación de Yamato, pues no, la verdad la parte del primer noviazgo de Matt lo había pensado ya desde hace mucho, pero como tardé mucho en actualizar llegó a mis manos el tomo de Marmelade Boy donde Arimi se le declara a Youh y me di cuanta que ¡¡¡¡Wataru Yoshimisu se me había adelantado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo!!! Ja, ja, ja ni modo creo que ya era demasiado tarde, pero no importa ya que la forma de ser de Youh y de Yamato es muy diferente. Muchas gracias por haberme seguido hasta el final y espero que no se me olvide explicar todos los detalles que dejé para el final. Y discúlpame si no te he mandado reviews pero es que como me ausenté desde hace mucho han salido tantas historias nuevas (y por cierto muy buenas todas) que aún no termino de leerlas todas, sin embargo a estas alturas, cuando estés leyendo esto ya habré mandado un review da cada capítulo que hayas escrito... Muchas gracias por tu review y hasta luego…_

_**SkuAg…**Es normal, no eres la primera que se le ha olvidado la existencia de esta historia… Es mi culpa, trataré de no ser tan descuidada ja, ja, ja… Espero no decepcionarte con este último capítulo… Gracias por tu review…_

_**Atori-chan…**Bueno respecto a la escena de Katoko muchos le habrán notado el parecido con Marmelade Boy pero con Arimi y Youh, y como le expliqué a Chikage-SP no fue intencional, pero ni modo… Con respecto a Sora, yo creo que todas las chicas en algún momento estemos en la situación en la que estemos pensamos que el verdadero amor no está hecho para uno y eso lo reflejo en ella… Con lo que respecta a tus demás preguntas, espero que pronto se vean respondidas en este último capítulo… Pero cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo…Por último muchas gracias por tu consejo, en realidad siempre pongo las separaciones pero no se por que al subir el capítulo desaparecen, trataré de separar las escenas con otros símbolos que no se borren… Gracias por tu review en este y todos los capítulos…_

_**Naoko Tsukino…**Espero que ahora sí todas tus preguntas queden resueltas, si no es así ya sabes puedes preguntar lo que quieras libremente… Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo…_

_**Isfryd Beloved…**Muchas gracias por tu review, es la primera vez que me mandas uno y me da mucha, mucha alegría que alguien más disfrute del fic… Muchas gracias por todo este último esfuerzo es por ti y por todos los demás que me están apoyando en la realización de esta historia…_

_**Silvita…**Lamento mucho la tardanza he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para que en estos momentos estés leyendo este capítulo… Gracias por tu review…_

**Amiasakura88… **_Me sonroja de sobre manera de que te hayas declarado seguidora de mi fanfiction. En verdad estoy muy apenada contigo y espero no haber alejado de mi una admiradora de mis fics por la tardanza del capítulo final. Mil disculpas, en serio. De todas las dudas que te quedaron del capítulo pasado pues haber si te acuerdas -- pero traté de dar respuestas a todas las interrogantes que se mantuvieron a lo largo del fic. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tratare de no decepcionarlas mas._

**Antotis… **_En este capítulo esta justificada por fin la actitud de Sora, espero que si te guste el final por que la verdad un drama cueta mucho trabajo para darle un final mas o menos aceptable. No me canso de perdirles disculpas por el retraso del capítulo final, pero les prometo recompensarlas a todas, sean pacientes por favor._

**_Autora: _**No tengo ningún derecho legal sobre digimon. Este es un fic hecho por un fan para fans.****

**La cresta del amor**

Cap.4 La verdad.

**Resumen: **Un día de estrepitosa tormenta Yamato encuentra una hermosa chica pelirroja que cae inconsciente en sus brazos. El nombre de la chica es Sora Takenouchi y es poseedora de una extraña pero exquisita joya de nombre "La cresta del amor" la cual según contaba la leyenda tenía la capacidad de hacer encontrar el verdadero amor de quien la poseyera. Después de muchos problemas Yamato vuelve a encontrar a Sora y le confiesa su amor. Comienzan a salir un pequeño periodo de tiempo, pero Taichi, el mejor amigo de Yamato, le hace llegar unos extraños rumores acerca de la chica. Yamato furioso le pide explicaciones, pero la chica no le niega nada, ahora tanto el corazón de Yamato como el de Sora están desechos… ¿Qué les depara el destino?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era un nuevo día en Odiaba y el Sol brillaba, sin embargo, a pesar de que haya un hermoso día de Sol, para algunas personas puede parecer un día gris. Las clases habían terminado en la preparatoria privada para hombres de Odaiba. Un chico rubio salía de clases acompañado de su mejor amigo Taichi.

-¿Cómo te sientes amigo?- preguntó Taichi preocupado y pues no era para menos, no había pasado ni dos días desde que Yamato se enteró de cómo era en realidad Sora, la chica que a pesar de todo, aún amaba.

-He estado mejor- fue lo único que respondió el rubio.

-¡Hermano!- Gritó una chica de cabello castaño que esperaba fuera de el portón de la escuela acaparando la atención de ambos chicos.

-Hola Kari- respondió Taichi una vez que llegaron donde se encontraba esperando ella.

-Yamato onii-chan, buenas tardes- saludó Hikari al desairado rubio.

-Hola Kari-

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mucho mejor?- preguntó la chica preocupada por su hermano mayor adoptivo, como ella lo llamaba a veces.

-Sí, gracias Kari-chan- respondió el rubio, pero su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario.

-¡Yamato!- gritó alguien a lo lejos, era Kakashi Momohiro un compañero de salón del rubio.

-ah, hola Kakashi ¿qué sucede?- preguntó el aludido.

-Te ha estado buscando una chica, que por cierto es muy bonita- dijo el chico, su cabello era negro y parado. Al oír eso el corazón de Matt dio un vuelco.

-"¿Será posible que sea ella? ¿A caso se habrá atrevido a venir después de todo?"- pensó Yamato.

-Mira es ella- señaló el muchacho hacia una chica de cabello rosado que al parecer preguntaba algo a un alumno de su escuela. La chica era una completa desconocida para él, pero se alegró, o más bien se sintió aliviado de que no fuera Sora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Disculpa, ¿conoces a Yamato Ishida?- preguntó a chica de cabello rosado a un alumno de la escuela en la que se encontraba.

-¿Yamato Ishida? Si claro que lo conozco, pero que suerte tiene para que siempre las chicas tan lindas como tú lo anden buscando- respondió el muchacho inocentemente sin saber que causaba un total enfado en la muchacha – "Claro, un casanova ¡Típico!"- pensó molesta.

- Mira es aquél que se encuentra en la entrada.- La chica volteó en la dirección que le señaló el chico y lo vio. En instantes sintió como toda la sangre le hervía y circulaba rápidamente por todo su cuerpo provocando que hasta la piel se le erizara como un gato furioso. Se dirigió rápida y decididamente hacia él sin siquiera agradecer al chico que le había ayudado.

-"¿Mimí-chan?"- pensó Hikari sorprendida al ver a la pelirosada acercarse directamente hacia ellos, Mimí no la había visto ya que su mirada estaba enfocada directamente sobre Yamato.

Al ver que la chica venía directo hacia él, el corazón de Yamato sintió repulsión y enojo, ya que pensó que seguramente era otra loca admiradora más.

-¿Eres Yamato Ishida?- preguntó la chica para estar convencida.

-Si, soy yo ¿Qué hay con eso?- respondió Yamato fríamente.

-Claro, y rubio tenía que ser- pensó Mimí sarcásticamente en voz alta, mientras se preguntaba como era que su mejor amiga, Sora, se podría haber enamorado de una persona tan fría y desagradable.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio toscamente por el comentario y pensaba decir algo más pero algo se lo impidió.

¡¡¡PAFF!!! Había recibido una fuerte cachetada que incluso lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, el rubio llegó a preguntarse como era posible que una chica tan delgada tuviera tanta fuerza.

-¡Oye! ¡Que te crees niña!- gritó Yamato mientras se agarraba la mejilla roja y le dolía enormemente. Hikari y Taichi estaban atónitos.

-Eso fue por el daño que le has hecho a Sora- dijo la chica. Hikari se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por Sora?- pensó Yamato en voz alta y sintió cómo su corazón dio un vuelco nuevamente.

-Si, ella es mi mejor amiga y una de las personas más importantes para mí y tú te atreviste a hacerle daño- dijo Mimí molesta. Yamato la miraba atónito por sus palabras

–"¿Es que acaso ella esta sufriendo?"- pensó consternado.

-Óyeme niña, por si no lo sabías fue ella la causante de todo- comenzó a defender Taichi a su amigo- por lo visto no conoces a tu amiguita del todo, por que ella es una…- no terminó de decir su frase ya que fue golpeado brutalmente de la misma manera que Yamato-

-Tú ni siquiera la conoces, ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decir esas cosas de alguien que no esta aquí para defenderse? Pero eso sí les digo a ustedes dos, ella no está sola, yo estoy aquí para interceder por ella- dijo la chica agarrándose la mano un poco adolorida por haber dado dos mega golpes especiales.

-¿Mimí-chan?- interrumpió en la discusión Hikari que acababa de salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

-¿Kari-chan?- respondió Mimí anonadada, no se esperaba encontrarse a ella ahí, ni siquiera la había visto.

-¿Estás hablando de Sora-chan? ¿Acaso te refieres a nuestra Sora-chan?- dijo la chica aún esperando que lo que había escuchado fuera un malentendido.

-Así es- dijo Mimí con una mirada llena de furia- este estúpido- señaló a Matt- es el chico que engañó a nuestra amiga sólo para aprovecharse de ella por esos rumores-

-No, no lo puedo creer- dijo la morena atónita y miró suplicante a Matt, como si esperara que no fuera cierto, sin embargo, este se veía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Y por todo eso ¿Qué haces con este par de buenos para nada?- preguntó la chica de cabello rosado sin disimular ni un poco el tono de voz en esta última frase.

-Uno de esos buenos para nada- dijo Hikari dolida- es mi hermano- finalizó apuntando a Taichi quien tenía sangre escurriendo de la nariz y la mejilla completamente hinchada que la miraba consternado, no sabía que tipo de relación tenía su pequeña hermana con ella.

-Pues vaya hermanito que tienes- dijo matando con la mirada a Taichi -Me voy pero no sin antes advertirte una cosa Ishida, jamás vuelvas a acercarte a ella o te costará algo más que una cachetada- le advirtió a Yamato- ¿vienes Hikari?-

-Ahora te alcanzo, necesito hacer algo antes-

-Está bien- terminó Mimí y se retiró.- Ah se me olvidaba- dijo la chica regresándose- esta basura es tuya, le dije a Sora que mejor la tirara, pero ella se opuso- dijo la chica entregándole una bolsa de plástico al rubio. Y después se retiro. Yamato abrió la bolsa, en ella estaba la ropa que le había prestado aquel día que la conoció a excepción de los boxers, luego notó que había otra bolsa que hacía del paquete más pesado, lo abrió y pudo ver algo que había sido una estatuilla de barro ya que ahora estaba hecha pedazos, tomó el único pedazo que aún permanecía completo y pudo notar un rostro, era el suyo y entonces recordó lo de aquella noche.

-----Recuerdo------

_-¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntó Yamato._

_-Este es el taller de arte al que asisto casi todas las tardes, el maestro es un buen amigo y me regaló una copia de las llaves ya que acostumbro a venir mucho a este lugar, hace poco hice algo que me gustó mucho y quisiera compartirlo contigo.- dijo Sora que se dirigía hacia un estante, tomó un bulto que estaba cubierto con un manto rojo y se dirigió a Yamato._

_-Mira- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y lentamente descubría la pieza._

_------_

_-No puedo creerlo, creí que eras diferente, pero me doy cuenta que eres la peor de todas, debí haber estado loco para haberme fijado en ti. Eres una...-pero no dijo más ya que había empujado el bulto que estaba sobre el banco y lo rompió_

(Escena del capítulo 3)

-Fin del recuerdo-

-"Entonces esto era lo que ella quería mostrarme ese día"- pensó Yamato con un nudo en la garganta. Permaneció callado un buen rato con la mirada perdida.

-Oye ¿Cómo es que conoces a esa?- preguntó Taichi una vez que Mimí se perdió de vista.

-Hermano, se que tú le dijiste a Yamato sobre esos rumores- comenzó a hablar la chica, tenía la cabeza baja y no respondió la pregunta que le hizo su hermano mayor. Taichi se sorprendió ya que sólo cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada con él se comportaba así.

-¡Yo no hice eso! Yo sólo le advertí a Yamato que esa chica no le convenía- se defendió Taichi.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que le hayas dicho a Yamato esas cosas después de todo lo que ha hecho Sora por nosotros?!- dijo la chica levantando la voz y su rostro para mirar a su hermano y este pudo notar que su hermanita tenía lágrimas en los ojos. -¡No creí que fueras capaz de de hacer una cosa tan terrible! ¡Te odio Onii-chan!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó el moreno, no comprendía que pasaba.

-Espera Hikari ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hablas como si Taichi conociera a Sora?- preguntó Yamato.

-Por que la conoce- dijo Hikari mirando a Yamato. El rubio dirigió su mirada consternada hacia Taichi su mejor amigo con la esperanza de que le diera una respuesta, pero este tenía la cara con una expresión de consternación.

-¿Eh?- dijo Taichi completamente confundido- ¿De que me hablas Hikari?-

-¡¿Es que acaso no recuerdas las dos semanas en que papá se fue a Hokkaido con mamá a visitar a la abuela?!- explotó Hikari.

-¡Si claro que lo recuerdo!- dijo Taichi aún sin saber a que se refería aún su hermana menor.

-Bueno entonces supongo que también recuerdas que ya estaba harta de tus guisos y que ella fue a cocinarnos los días en que estuvimos solos- dijo Hikari, luego al escuchar esto el rostro del moreno se puso serio por primera vez, como si hubiera recordado algo.

-Platicaste mucho con ella, e incluso me dijiste que te había parecido una niña muy linda y simpática, entonces luego le dijiste a Matt que ella no le convenía y creíste en esos rumores, me doy cuenta de dos cosas, que eres un tonto y un hipócrita- terminó la chica de cabello café y se fue corriendo dejando a un rubio y a un moreno más confundidos de lo que estaban al principio. Después de eternos segundos de silencio Yamato miró a Taichi con una mirada asesina, exigía una explicación.

-¿Y bien?- dijo.

-¿Y bien que?- respondió Taichi molesto.

-¿Qué quiso decir Hikari-chan con eso? ¿Qué cosas son esas de que ya conocías a Sora?-

-Matt, me siento terrible- fue lo único que dijo el castaño como respuesta, miró al piso dejando más confundido al rubio.

-Taichi Yagami explícame todo antes de que comience a golpearte- advirtió Yamato con el puño levantado.

-Matt, mejor vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para que podamos hablar- sugirió el moreno y Yamato comenzó a mirar alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos miraban hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Esta bien, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- dijo resignado en ese asunto. Caminaron hacia la parte trasera del colegio para poder reanudar su charla.

-¿Y bien? Sigo esperando esa explicación ¿Por qué cuando te mencioné a Sora por primera vez me dijiste que no la conocías?-

-Y es por que era cierto- se defendió Taichi- o al menos no la recordaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tonterías dices Taichi Yagami?-

-Mira, tú sabes bien lo distraído que puedo llegar a ser, recuerdo a esa chica que fue a cocinar a mi casa pero no recordé su nombre…hasta hoy- dijo Taichi muy apenado- Ella era una chica muy gentil y tierna, la verdad ahora que se quien es en realidad Sora, no me pareció que fuera una, bueno una de esas- de repente un puñetazo se plató en la mejilla del moreno, y cuando cayó al suelo no reclamó nada.

-Eso es para ver sí así se te despierta el cerebro, tarado- dijo Yamato con una ¿sonrisa?

-¿Qué acaso no estas enfadado conmigo?- preguntó Taichi atónito, Matt sólo le respondió extendiéndole la mano para ayudar a levantarse a su caído y vapuleado amigo.

-No es tu culpa ser un cabeza hueca, además se que todo eso tu lo hiciste por que te preocupaba ¿no es cierto?- Taichi sonrió.

-Lo lamento amigo, prometo ser menos distraído la próxima vez- dijo Taichi.

-Necesito hablar con ella amigo- dijo de repente el rubio- necesito que me diga que es lo que ha pasado.

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí, después de todo yo inicié todo ese embrollo- dijo Taichi confiado

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-

-Sólo obsérvame- dijo el castaño confiado.

-No, será mejor que haga esto yo mismo-

-Pe, pero, todo esto fue mi culpa, al menos déjame pagarles el daño que les he hecho-

-Taichi, se que lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por que eres mi amigo, no tienes la culpa de ser tan estúpido, así que te perdono, además, esto es algo que tengo que arreglar personalmente con ella, yo fui quien le hice el mayor daño, no tú, yo soy el que le debo todo a ella-

-Esta bien, que más remedio, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza es imposible sacarte la idea, eres un necio- dijo el muchacho brindándole una cálida sonrisa que el rubio respondió de la misma manera. ¿Qué significa la amistad? A ciencia cierta no lo podría describir con palabras, pero creo que es aquel sentimiento en el que la confianza es uno de los principales lazos de unión entre aquellas personas que tienen ese sentimiento en común. Y aquellos muchachos eran un claro ejemplo de eso.

00000000000000000000000000000

-Mira ya la viste, es ella, la chica de la que todo el mundo ha estado hablando-

-¿Qué? ¿En verdad? Mírala, te digo, entre más calladas son…- susurraban entre sí un par de chicas mientras veían a una pelirroja pasar delante de ellas, comentario que por cierto había sido completamente escuchado por ella, sin embargo, la chica sólo cerró los ojos de manera resignada y prosiguió su camino haciendo caso omiso. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que aquellos rumores sobre ella habían comenzado y a pesar de recibir constantemente aquellos comentarios, al menos el tiempo le había servido para poder aprender a ignorarlos al menos, lo único malo es que de alguna manera le seguía doliendo.

-¡Sora-chan! ¡Sora-chan!- gritaron su nombre a lo lejos, lo que provocó que volteara a buscar al poseedor de aquella voz que la llamaba. Era Mimí que corría directamente hacia ella, aquella chica de cabello rosado podía ser tan energética, y parecía que todo le iba y le venía, era lo que Sora más admiraba de ella, su alegría y su capacidad para hacer frente a sus problemas, cosa que ella no tenía y a veces la envidiaba por ello.

-¡So-chan! ¿Ya te vas a tu casa?- dijo la pelirrosada una vez que hubo alcanzado a su amiga, estaba un poco agitada debido a que había corrido para alcanzarla. La pelirroja asintió.

-No me siento muy bien para quedarme en las prácticas de tenis- se excusó la chica dándole una sonrisa con una expresión de cansancio. Que por cierto no convenció mucho que digamos a la chica, quien le hizo una mueca de desaprobación en respuesta. Por que de todas maneras sabía que Sora la pasaba mal en todos lados por culpa de aquellos rumores.

-Esta bien, espérame, voy por mis cosas y te acompaño-

-No te preocupes por mí Mimí, has faltado mucho a tus prácticas de porras, sé muy bien lo mucho que te gustan y no quiero que por mi culpa te saquen del equipo titular- dijo Sora amablemente.

-Pero Sora- trató de reclamar Mimí, pero ella sabía que lo que había dicho su amiga era verdad, sin embargo, para ella Sora estaba primero.

-Anda y ve, nos vemos mañana- dijo la chica mostrando una cálida sonrisa. Sora siempre trataba de sonreír no importa las cosas tan terribles que le sucedían, ella siempre podía mostrar una cálida sonrisa. Mimí envidiaba la gran fortaleza de su amiga, si todo eso le hubiera pasado a ella, seguramente se hubiera derrumbado por completo y sin embargo Sora se las arreglaba para sonreír y tratar de mostrarle que estaba bien, a pesar de que no fuera cierto.

-Bueno, yo prometo ir a visitarte esta tarde a tu casa- dijo Mimí retirándose pero aún no muy convencida.

-Claro, te estaré esperando- dijo Sora y prosiguió su camino. Caminó hasta llegar al parque, desgraciadamente, para poder llegar a su casa tenía que cruzar aquel lugar. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella noche cuando pasó todo. Su corazón le oprimió el pecho al rememorarla. Se introdujo en el parque y siguió su camino, siempre procuraba caminar deprisa y mirar hacia el suelo. Para cuando se dio cuenta la chica había llegado a la zona de los columpios, y de alguna manera alzó la mirada y se encontró con la persona que había estado evitando últimamente. Ishida Yamato.

Se encontraba ahí parado, su presencia era demasiado notoria como para no notarla. Sus ojos azules parecían penetrarla y la desarmaban por completo, todo lo que había logrado en esos últimos días, se cayó, las piernas le temblaban y era un milagro que aún se encontrara de pie, sus ojos volvieron a hacerse de cristal y prometían romperse en cualquier instante. Pasaron apenas segundos en que ellos nuevamente se encontraron uno frente al otro.

Tomando las últimas fuerzas que aún le quedaban de su voluntad bajó nuevamente la mirada y aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿No había sido suficiente para ambos? Todo así como estaba era ya tan doloroso que no sabía aún que la mantenía con vida. Tal vez se encontraba ahí por pura casualidad y la dejaría ir. Estaba 100 segura que la odiaba, así que confió en que pasaría rápidamente.

-Sora- invocó su nombre y hasta la más mínima de sus entrañas se estremeció, la llamaba, así que apresuró su paso a un discreto trote.

-Sora- continuó su voz aún detrás pero muy cerca de ella ¡La estaba siguiendo! ¡¿Por qué?! Comenzó a correr, no quería estar cerca de él no lo soportaría.

-¡Sora! ¡Espera!- oyó por detrás la voz de Yamato por la manera en que jadeaba la seguía al mismo pasó y si se descuidaba muy pronto le daría alcance ¡¿Qué acaso no había sido ya demasiado castigo?!

-Sora- Le oyó decir pero su paso se había detenido bruscamente, su brazo estaba prisionero, la grande mano de Yamato le había dado alcance – ¿por que huyes?- le preguntó.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡¿Acaso no fue suficiente?!- preguntó Sora sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, nada más de imaginar ver los ojos de la persona a la que ama mirarla con odio la mataba.

-Exacto, aún no fue suficiente- Aquellas palabras apuñalaron su corazón agonizante, aún deseaba humillarla más. Aún mantenía su rostro en sombras.

-Sora, dime ¿por qué me engañaste? ¿Qué has ganado con todo eso?- la voz de Yamato sonaba aterradoramente calmada.

-Ya has oído los rumores, no tengo nada más que explicarte- dijo la chica con una voz débil y entrecortada.

-¡A eso me refiero Sora! ¡Aún en estas circunstancias sigues mintiéndome! ¡¿Por qué?! Yo sé que todos esos rumores han sido falsos que tú no tienes ninguna culpa.- Sora no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que ya sé que los rumores siempre han sido falsos- dijo Yamato seriamente.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó incrédula.

-Siempre lo he sabido Sora, ese día estaba ciego, de ira, de celos, de decepción, todos esos sentimientos no me permitieron ver lo que yo ya sabía. Lo supe desde aquel momento en que nos encontramos por primera vez en este mismo lugar. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Sora me mentiste aquella noche? ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera? ¿Por qué quisiste hacerme pensar otra cosa?- dijo Yamato y su voz comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, los cerró apresuradamente para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de ellos pero una traviesa lágrima escapó y juguetona comenzó a rodar por su mejilla. -¿Por qué Sora?- volvió a repetir inconscientemente. De repente la suave mano de Sora limpió delicadamente la lágrima. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y pudo ver nuevamente de cerca aquellos raros pero hermosos ojos carmines que lo habían hechizado hace ya tiempo.

-Lo hice por que eres una gran persona Yamato- dijo y Yamato volvió a oír el tono suave en la voz de Sora. Las lágrimas brotaban abundantemente de sus ojos rojizos. –No mereces estar al lado de alguien como yo, a quién todo mundo señala de…- el dedo de Yamato impidió la salida de aquellas palabras tan hirientes. La suavidad de los labios de Sora debajo del dedo índice de Yamato provocó una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, corriente que de una manera involuntaria lo llevó hasta los labios de la chica. Un beso lento que invadió de un calor a los corazones fríos de ambos. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ambos. El amor reencontrado. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron.

-Ven necesitamos hablar- dijo Yamato sin más tomando la mano de la chica, esta no puso resistencia alguna y lo siguió. Este la condujo nuevamente hacia el pabellón de los columpios e instintivamente cada uno tomó su lugar, algo así como un ritual para ellos.

-Ahora sí- comenzó Yamato a hablar una vez sentados en los columpios -Se que antes te dije que no era de mi incumbencia, pero ahora lo es y te pido por favor que me digas en verdad todo lo que está pasando, a veces es mejor compartir el dolor, si no este termina matándote por dentro como un veneno que deja seca tu alma- Sora asintió con su mirada fija en el suelo mientras se mecía suave e instintivamente en el columpio.

-Todo comenzó el día que cumplí los 15 años- comenzó su relato la chica, relato que revelaba la oscura mancha en su alma...

**-RECUERDO-**

-Sora, me gustas mucho y quisiera pedirte que fueras mi novia- esas fueron las palabras de un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, muy apuesto si me permiten opinar, ante la mirada atónita y el rostro completamente ruborizado de una chica pelirroja en la que ese día cumplía sus 15 años.

Shinomura Kokei, había sido siempre el amor platónico de Sora, el chico más guapo y más popular de su escuela estaba ahí, frente a ella declarándole su amor. Sora se sentía en las nubes su más grande sueño estaba cumpliéndose.

-Claro que me gustaría ser tu novia- dijo la pelirroja sin tener que pensárselo dos veces, a lo que el chico en respuesta la tomó por los hombres y protestó los labios vírgenes de la chica sin perder ni un minuto. El primer besó de Sora había sido justo a vísperas de sus 15 años y con la persona que según ella pensaba nunca se fijaría en ella.

El día pasó sin más contratiempos, en la tarde sus amigos le habían ofrecido una fiesta en una pizzería en donde pasó lo que había sido la tarde más divertida de su vida. Cuando había acabado la reunión, Kokei acompañó a Sora a su casa y ya habiendo llegado al umbral de la puerta el chico sorprendió a Sora con un muy apasionado beso, muy brusco para el gusto de Sora, además de ser el hecho de que apenas era su segundo beso, y más desagradable cuando comenzó a sentir la entrada de un agente extraño en su boca, la lengua extasiada y hambrienta del chico, que exploraba hasta el mínimo rincón en la boca de la chica, lo cual la hizo sentir muy incómoda además de que repentinamente sintió como las manos de su ahora novio abandonaban su cintura.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente para Sora la puerta de su departamento se abrió revelando con el as de la luz que había dentro del lugar la imponente figura de su madre, lo que obligó a los chicos a separarse muy agitados y Sora muy apenada por la situación en la que la habían sorprendido.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, adiós Sora- se despidió rápidamente el chico dejando a la pobre de Sora sola con el paquete de la regañada que sin lugar a dudas le propinaría su madre.

Muy en silencio, la chica, quien por dentro desearía desaparecer en ese momento, entró a su hogar y se dirigió a su cuarto antes de que su madre comenzara a decir algo. Por supuesto, no tardó mucho su madre en tocar a su cuarto para lo que pensó Sora darle un gran sermón acerca de abejitas y flores.

-¿Ese chico? ¿Es tu novio?- fue lo primero que pregunto su madre, una mujer con la misma apariencia que Sora, claro con un rostro mucho más maduro y cabello castaño.

-¿Que acaso no me piensas regañar?- preguntó muy atrevidamente la chica, pero no por que deseara fervientemente un regaño, sino por que la ponía muy nerviosa andar con rodeos.

Su madre cerró lo ojos y suspiró en señal de resignación -Mira hija, se que hoy cumples 15 años y que ya no eres más una niñita, y lo que vi, solo me demuestra que tengo razón y no podré evitar el hecho de que tengas esa clase de experiencias a partir de ahora- Sora miraba incrédula a su madre, puesto que esperaba una muy fuerte reprimenda y recibía todo lo contrario.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es darte esto- dijo la mujer mostrando una caja de terciopelo cuadrada y plana color rojo, la abrió y ante los asombrados ojos de la pelirroja, sacó una valiosa joya "La cresta del amor".

-Wuau, mamà es hermosa- dijo la chica tocando con extrema precaución el dije como si fuera una ilusión.

-Esta joya me la regaló tu abuela cuando tenía tu edad y su madre antes que ella- comenzó a explicar la señora Takenouchi mientras colocaba esa exquisita joya alrededor del cuello de la chica- El nombre de este collar es "La cresta del amor" y según cuenta la leyenda, aquella afortunada persona que la posea, encontrara el verdadero amor y la felicidad eterna.

-"La felicidad eterna, pues ha de ser cierto, puesto que hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida"- pensó alegre e ingenuamente la chica sin saber la ola de desgracias que posteriormente le atraería.

**-Fin de recuerdo- **

Yamato escuchaba atentamente la historia de la chica, palabra por palabra y no pudo evitar sentir celos en el momento que Sora le contó como fueron sus dos primeros besos (claro que no se lo dijo con lujo de detalle, eso fue extra para las lectoras) pero no pudo distraerse por eso mucho tiempo ya que la historia aún continuaba.

**-Recuerdo- **

Ya había pasado más de un año desde entonces, Kokei seguía siendo igual de demandante con Sora, pero como ella lo "amaba" siempre lo perdonaba. En una tarde como otra, Sora salió con Kokei como de costumbre, sólo que esta vez al final de su cita, este le pidió a Sora ir a su casa a que ella conociera a sus padres, por lo que ella muy gustosa aceptó.

Pero casualmente al llegar la casa del chico estaba sola, claro todo había estado previamente planeado .

-Creo que mis padres tuvieron que salir de urgencia, que lástima- dijo el chico simulando decepción, Sora en cambio se sentía sumamente incómoda, el ambiente se le había hecho muy pesado y de repente sintió que la falda de mezclilla que llevaba era demasiado corta.

-Si que lástima- dijo la chica nerviosa -será mejor que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde-

-Oh, vamos preciosa- dijo Kokei tapándole el paso -ya que estás aquí ¿por qué no te quedas al menos a tomar un poco de limonada?.

-Bueno, está bien- aceptó la pelirroja más por obligación que por otra cosa. Mientras Kokei se dirigió a la cocina Sora esperó pacientemente en la sala. Después de un rato el chico regresó con un vaso de vidrio lleno de fresca limonada.

-Gracias- dijo Sora, pero este no le dio ni oportunidad de darle un sorbo, pues como era normal ya en su relación, el castaño se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja con sus ya mencionados apasionados besos acorralando a la chica entre el sillón y él. Al principio la chica correspondió más por compromiso que por deseo, pero después las caricias de Kokei perdieron todo aire inocente, sus manos que al principio jugaban en sus muslos se deslizaban lenta y peligrosamente a su entrepierna, mientras que la otra mano toco fuerte y repentinamente su pecho lastimándola. La chica aterrorizada ante este tipo de caricias empujó a Kokei lo más fuerte que pudo separando sus manos de aquellas partes tan íntimas.

-¿Que sucede linda? Yo te amo- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía al cuello volviendo a acorralar a la chica pero esta volvió a alejarlo.

-¡¿Que sucede Sora?!- dijo esta vez más disgustado.

-No Ko (así le decía de cariño), esto no está bien, debemos esperar a que la situación se presente no se tiene que forzar así- dijo la chica mientras instintivamente llevaba su mano hacia donde se encontraba reposando "La cresta del amor".

- ¡Y dale con ese estúpido collar! ¡¿Que acaso no vez que te amo?!- y apenas había dicho esto el chico se abalanzó sobre ella, esta intentó nuevamente apartarlo como ya lo había hecho en dos ocasiones, pero esta vez Kokei no lo permitió y agarró con una mano las dos manos de Sora sobre su cabeza mientras con la otra comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa. Sora estaba sumamente espantada y fue cuando su mente entró en luz roja avisándole que esto no terminaría a menos que él lograra su cometido. Con todo lo que pudo trató de zafarse, pero no podía evitar que kokei fuera más fuerte que ella, ya la tenía sometida y la cadera del chico ya reposaba entre sus piernas, sobando con su ya despertada virilidad la entrepierna de la chica, lo que provocó que está se horrorizara aún más.

-¡No Kokei!¡Si de verdad me amas, tienes que esperar a que esté lista!¡Por favor!- suplicaba la chica en vano haciendo esfuerzos por zafarse, pero el chico no paraba muy al contrario con su mano libre comenzó a bajarse los pantalones.

Ante este movimiento, Sora con todas sus energías logró zafar uno de sus brazos e intentó arañarle la cara por lo que tuvo que obligar a Kokei interrumpir lo que hacía para tratar de someterla nuevamente, pero Sora entre la resistencia tomó el vaso de limonada que en un principio le había ofrecido el chico y con todas sus fuerzas estrelló el recipiente de lleno su cabeza rompiéndolo y derramando el jugo encima de él. Lo que provocó que soltará a la chica al poner sus dos manos sobre la cabeza para tratar de amortiguar el dolor en vano, lo que le dio la oportunidad de empujar al chico que aún permanecía oprimiéndola contra el sillón y logrando zafarse definitivamente, asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo del lugar sin siquiera preocuparse de la sangre que brotaba abundantemente de la cabeza del chico.

Obviamente, Sora no contó a nadie lo sucedido ese día, no fue hasta el siguiente cuando tuvo que volver a encontrarse a Kokei en la entrada de la escuela. Este llevaba un gran parche de gasa en la cabeza, prueba de lo que había pasado el día anterior, Sora completamente nerviosa intentó pasar sin mirarlo, pero este la detuvo.

-Sora, lo siento cariño, no se que me pasó ayer, estaba fuera de mí, y esto -dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba el parche -lo tengo más que merecido, podrías disculparme, juro que nunca más volverá a pasar- Sora incómoda aceptó sus disculpas pero no sin antes asegurarle que pasaría mucho tiempo en volver a recuperar su confianza.

Una semana después, había llegado a oídos de Sora el rumor de que ya había sostenido relaciones con Kokei y con otros chicos de la escuela, era el comienzo de los rumores. Esta muy disgustada fue a rendirle cuentas a Kokei después de sus entrenamientos de tenis y se dirigió directo al gimnasio, donde siempre se quedaba de ver con él después de las actividades extraescolares. Ese día, curiosamente la escuela se vació más temprano que en otras ocasiones. La chica se metió al gimnasio y encontró a Kokei parado.

-Ko ¡Explícame esos rumores que se han estado divulgando en la escuela!- gritó Sora molesta. El chico sólo sonrió cínicamente en respuesta.

-Sora, Sora, he esperado pacientemente como un estúpido más de un año que tú accedieras a tener relaciones conmigo, ¿no imaginas mi sufrimiento? Tener que aguantar ser novio de una idiota puritana, frígida, buena para nada. Todo por esa maldita apuesta ¿Sabes? Me has hecho perder mucho dinero con esa apuesta al no querer acostarte conmigo, pero no te preocupes me cobraré contigo y también pagaré con tu cuerpo después de que me haya cansado de hacerte mía- Posteriormente un ruido heló la sangre de las venas de Sora, la puerta del gimnasio estaba siendo cerrada por otros dos chicos que reían malévolamente dejando en un callejón sin salida a la pobre chica.

-Creo que no te va a servir esto- dijo Kokei acercándose a Sora y arrebatándole del cuello su preciada "Cresta del amor" y tirándola al suelo, le tomó el brazo y la tiró sobre las colchonetas del gimnasio.- Como puedes ver mi querida Sora, no eran rumores, ya que hoy serás mía, además ellos esperan su turno, no es educado hacerlos esperar- dijo el castaño sometiendo a la chica mientras oía como reían a carcajadas los otros dos chicos que observaban divertidos el espectáculo.

Sora suplicaba en vano entre lágrimas con impotencia y coraje sentía como era fácilmente sometida, esta vez, no había vaso de limonada que la salvará, y si así fuera, había otro dos captores que la someterían si en dado caso lograba zafarse de Kokei.

De repente como un milagro, encontró cerca un pesado candado que se utilizaba para cerrar la caja donde se depositaban las pelotas y con todo lo estrelló como la última vez, el candado en la cabeza del castaño, pero esta vez dolió más por ser acero y no vidrio lo que se estrellaba en su cabeza.

-¡Maldita perra!- chilló de dolor. Sora lo único que hizo fue tomar "La cresta del amor" que yacía en el suelo y corrió hacia la bodega del gimnasio tirando todo lo que se encontraba detrás de ella ya que los que antes observaban ahora la perseguían, al final del aquella bodega se encontraba una estrecha ventana lo suficientemente grande como para que una chica como ella pasará con algo de dificultad logrando escapar de aquel peligro. Sin detenerse corrió rumbo a su casa, el cielo de repente comenzó a tronar y una estrepitosa lluvia calló encima de ella. Para después tropezarse torpemente con un chico rubio. Fue ahí cuando sin que Sora se diera cuenta "La cresta del amor" brilló por vez primera.

**-Fin de recuerdo-**

-Fue en eso momento cuando te conocí- dijo Sora con una débil y triste sonrisa, lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus ojos estrepitosamente mientras varias escenas de ese encuentro pasaban rápidamente en su mente: desde el choque en el parque, cuando durmió en sus brazos, cuando le regaló los boxers, cuando la escuchó y reconfortó.

Mientras en el caso de Matt que había escuchado atentamente estaba completamente helado del relato, una mezcla de sentimientos lo inundaron, odio, tristeza, coraje, impotencia. Fue cuando notó que Sora lloraba cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, como si ese abrazo la protegiera de todo lo que no había podido protegerla antes. Ahora entendía todo, la profunda tristeza de Sora, su pérdida de fe ante el amor al ser atacada por la persona que supuestamente amaba, su miedo. Absolutamente todo tenía sentido.

-Cuando me separé de ti ese día- comenzó a hablar nuevamente Sora pues ya había recuperado el control nuevamente- fue cuando los rumores se intensificaron en la escuela, intenté buscarte nuevamente, mas por que me sentía reconfortada contigo que para regresarte tu ropa-

**-Recuerdo-**

A partir de ese día los rumores habían sobrepasado los límites de la escuela y muchachos de otras instituciones llegaban para probar suerte con aquella chica tan fácil y hermosa.

-Oye ¿Si tienes sexo conmigo te compró un café?- eran los comentarios que continuamente escuchaba a su alrededor la pelirroja al salir de clases.

-¡Cállate idiota!- dijo la pelirrosada Mimí aventando una piedra sin ningún remordimiento a los muchachos. Mientras que Hikari intentaba en vano controlar el llanto de la chica, quién sin poder soportarlo se echó a correr.

Cuando llegó al parque, se quitó "La cresta del amor" y la tiró al riachuelo -¡Todo esto es tú culpa! - gritó Sora entre sollozos convencida que nunca más nadie sería capaz de amarla.

**-Fin de recuerdo-**

-Y fue entonces cuando yo encontré la cresta- terminó Yamato más para si. Sora asintió levemente entre sus brazos.

-Sora ¡Por favor perdóname!- dijo Yamato sumamente arrepentido y abrazando con más fuerza a la chica, ahora las lágrimas fluían de los ojos de Yamato, como si el mar que habitaba en ellos quisiera salir. -Nunca debí siquiera haberte preguntado, yo sabía que nada de eso era cierto y aún así me atreví a insultarte y te lastimé- Sora secó las lágrimas de los ojos del chico y negó con la cabeza.

-No, debí haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio- dijo Sora intentando embozar una sonrisa. Ante eso Yamato la besó desesperadamente, ya que ansiaba volver a probar aquellos labios sabor cereza que poseía la chica, este beso a comparación de los de Kokei, estaban llenos de sentimiento, de necesidad, como si la vida dependiera de ello, al mismo tiempo era suave y tierno, probando al mismo tiempo el sabor salado de las lágrimas como si borrará toda huella de tristeza. -Además- dijo la chica una vez recobrado el aliento después de aquel beso -Si no hubiera pasado todo eso, no te hubiera conocido, me alegra que "La cresta del amor" me haya guiado hacia ti. Te amo Yamato-.

-Yo también te amo Sora, más que a mi propia vida- dijo el rubio y esta vez besó más delicadamente los labios de la chica. Mientras en el cuello de Sora "La cresta del amor" brillaba, pues una vez más había cumplido su cometido.

**Fin**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxEl rinconcito de Prisschanxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_¿¡Como están?! Primero que nada no tengo cara para decirles cuanto siento haberme tardado tanto. Perdonen, pero no sabía como terminar esta historia y aún peor no se si les haya gustado. Por favor, háganme saber si les gustó, en serio, mil disculpar a todas las que siguieron esta historia. Como compensación a todos lo que me enviaron un review a lo largo de estos 4 capítulos, les enviaré a su mail una imagen del sorato hecha por mí especialmente para ustedes, también. les pido que me envien el review de esta historia, para saber que tanto les gustó._

_Para los que no se dieron cuenta (que la verdad no creo --) Este fic fue basado en el manga de Masakasu Katsura de Video Girl Len, claro sin chicas del video ni nada por el estilo, claro al muy puro estilo Prisschan. Por favor, también tengo un capítulo extra que lo subiré sólo si me lo piden, así que por favor es importante su review. Una vez más gracias por todas (y por si las moscas todos) la(o)s que siguieron esta historia y nos veremos hasta la próxima..._

_Este fic fue dedicado a ustedes:_

_**Chikage-SP,** **Atori-chan, Angel Nemesis,Quietshade, Kibun No Tenshi, Alexeigirl, SkuAg, Sorita, Lizirien, Kateri, ****Sora Ishida, dobermanfire, Naoko Tsukino, Isfryd Beloved, Silvita,**_** Amiasakura88, Antotis.**

_¡¡USTEDES HACEN POSIBLE LO IMPOSIBLE!! (Pude darle conclusión a esta historia)_

_GRACIAS_


End file.
